Lord Nooth
Lord Nooth (also simply known as Nooth) is the main antagonist of Aardman Animations' 7th animated feature film Early Man. He is the tyrannical leader of the Bronze Revolution and is Dug's archenemy. He was voiced by , who also played Loki Laufeyson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Captain James Hook in Disney's The Pirate Fairy. Appearance Nooth is completely bald and his nose sticks out. His clothing is a purple robe with a bronze football sash in the middle, a maroon cape, and boots. If one was to look real close, Nooth is shown to have a gold tooth. Personality Despite being the leader of the Bronze Age, Lord Nooth is a buffoonish person to put it bluntly. He is territorial, greedy and possessive, and invaded the Stone Age Valley without a second thought. Beneath all this, he is secretly a weakling, as when the Queen arrives to berate him for playing a football game with the Stone Age people, he panics. Nooth is also willing to do anything for money such as striking a deal with Dug because he was told the masses would flock to see a vulgar match between the cavemen and Real Bronzio. He is also shown to have poor sportmanship since he is above playing dirty, like trying to frighten Dug into forfeiting the game and even going as far as to knock out Dino into being the referee of the game and giving Real Bronzio an unfair advantage. Biography Lord Nooth is first seen when he invades the Stone Age Valley, proclaiming that "the age of stone is over". Banishing the tribe (except Dug) to the Badlands, he is unaware that Dug has accidentally snuck onto a truck and made it to the Bronze Age City. When Dug invades a football game and challenges his team to a match for the safety of his valley (despite not knowing what football is), Nooth accepts, realizing that it could be a good moneymaking opportunity. After being visited by a "message bird" sent by Queen Oofeefa, he tries another tactic: he had discovered some mysterious cave paintings showing that Dug's tribe in the past were actually proper rubbish at football, and despite inventing it, had never won a game. Nooth attempts to discourage Dug, but the caveman and his tribesmen go on with the game. In the climax of the movie, the big game, Nooth gets incredibly antsy when the Tribe are looking to be winning. To counter this, he knocks the referee out, takes his place, and makes up a ton of bogus rules, allowing his team to violently attack the tribe. He pushes the game in his complete favour, but not until the tribe manage to score a winning goal in the closing minutes of the game and win 4-3. In a final bid, Nooth tries to steal money and escape in a rat mascot costume, but is caught by the giant Duck and is taking of the bronze back to the audience before he is knocked out by a bronze plate. Nooth's fate remains unclear, but during the credits, there is a cave painting of him working in a mine, meaning that he was removed from his position permanently, arrested, and was forced to mine ore. Quotes }} Gallery Images Lord nooth.png|Lord Nooth Lord-Nooth-Early-Man.jpg Nooth.jpg Nooth rubbing money.gif Lord Nooth.jpg Lord Nooths defeat.jpeg|Lord Nooth's defeat. Videos Early Man TV Spot - Meet Lord Nooth (2018) - Movieclips Coming Soon Early Man Valley Invasion Clip Early Man new clip- Message Bird Trivia *Nooth is the only Aardman main antagonist who is really bossed about by someone of higher order. *Lord Nooth is the only human Aardman antagonist, who speaks with the French Accent, While Mr. Hugh from Stage Fright, Mr. Tweedy and Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, and Piella Bakewell from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf and Death, who speaks with the Northern English Accent. While Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Alexandrina Victoria Hannover from The Pirates! In An Adventure with Scientists!, who speaks with Received Pronunciation, Anthony Trumper from Shaun The Sheep: Movie and Agent Red from A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon, who speaks with grunts. *Lord Nooth is the only Human full-length Aardman Animated Movie antagonist, who will be using profanity, While Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Alexandrina Victoria Hannover from The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!, who were using clean language. *Lord Nooth is the sixth human Aardman antagonist to be a male, after Mr. Hugh from Stage Fright, Angry Kid from Angry Kid, Mr. Tweedy from Chicken Run, Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Trumper from Shaun the Sheep: The Movie. *He has a relatively similar appearance to Victor Quartermaine, the key differences being that Nooth is completely bald and Victor has some hair left and Victor is more evil than Nooth. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Arena Masters Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rogues Category:Non-Action Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misogynists Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil